


The experiment

by FandomsAndBandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Collars, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinky Sherlock, Lot's of kink, M/M, Porn Video, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sherlock, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndBandoms/pseuds/FandomsAndBandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John devises a few plans to help Sherlock work out exactly what he's into. Shameless, porny, dirty smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn. With some more porn and some kinky shit, because the author is a kinky potato.

"Vanilla sex is quite boring, isn't it?" One idle, casual comment spoken from a man in beige jumpers with a soft spot for jam. Nothing too deep, the option of backing out or not supplying a proper answer is right there.

Silence. John's words hang in the air, as if a tangible thing. That is, until Sherlock opens his mouth and speaks.

"I guess so, yes," The answer is a vague one, no true opinion is given, but it allows conversation to flow. "But what other options are there?" Sherlock's face cocks to the side as he looks at his boyfriend curiously.

The grin John sends Sherlock could only be described as wolfish, the clicking and whirring of John's brain an almost visible feat. "Oh, you really have no clue, do you?" The older man stood up and made his way over to the genius - his genius, mind you - and chuckled softly in an almost mocking manner. "This is brilliant, my dear."

The expression of worry and confusion is evident on Sherlock's face as he tried putting the pieces together, but was ultimately at a loss. "Brilliant? I fail to see how this is brilliant." He frowned and stood up, looking down at the chuckling doctor.

"It just is," John cackled gleefully, already plotting out stages of his plan. "See, you're utterly useless when it comes to sex. I however, am not. So allow me to set up a simple, uh, experiment. To see just what you like, my darling."

Slight apprehension flickered across Sherlock's face as he weighed out the pro's and con's of each choice. The task only took a few seconds, but in the silence of the room it felt like hours.

"Alright, I'm in."


	2. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiment one - rimming

"Rimming." John spoke up one night, glancing at the curly haired genius and smirking. "Right now, come on."

Sherlock looked up sharply, putting down his violin and raising an eyebrow. "Right now, huh? Since when were you in the position to be making demands?" He purred, swaying over to the doctor and leaning over him.

The blond blushed and swallowed heavily, his more submissive demeanor coming out already. "I...uh.." He chuckled sheepishly, already feeling himself swelling and hardening. 

Sherlock smirked and stood up again, walking over to the bedroom. "You're so submissive, you know. We'll have to try it properly sometime."

John simply nodded and blushed, scuttling after the tall detective and adding the suggestion to his mental list. As he reached the bedroom his eyes were drawn to Sherlock's position. Fully undressed, laid on his back with his legs planted square on the mattress and spread wide, revealing everything to the sandy haired man. A soft moan escaped him as he quickly stripped himself, kneeling in front of Sherlock's eager body.

Sherlock's eyes were closed and he was breathing calmly, able to sense when John got up on to the bed. "Hurry up already." He demanded, wriggling his hips.

John took a moment to admire the view before dipping his head and licking along Sherlock's cleft, sighing happily. It was a nice taste, clean and unique. The heady smell of musk surrounded him as he started to lick and suck at the rim in earnest, a pink tongue occasionally slipping inside the tight ring of muscles.

Sherlock's eyes flew open and he moaned, glancing down at John and bucking his hips. The feeling was exquisite, nothing he'd even experienced before. "Oh... Oh that's..yeah.." His breathing was heavy and laboured, his hips flying about.

Soft vibrations passed from John's mouth as he hummed, his gaze on Sherlock, wanted to catch every moment of this. His hand snaked up to stroke his boyfriend's cock slowly, his tongue thrashing and flicking around the tight opening. He was hard himself but ignored it, focusing solely on the writhing detective.

It wasn't long before Sherlock became close, both John's hand and tongue proving to be too much. He came a moment later, arching his back and splattering his seed everywhere. When he flopped back on to the bed he had a happy and sated smile on his face, closing his eyes and relaxing.

It only took a few strokes and John came too, wiping the pair down before snuggling next to Sherlock, sighing happily. "So, rimming? Yes or no?"

Sherlock's reaction was immediate, a simple "Yes." while John chuckled.

"Brilliant. Goodnight, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, chapter two is up! Please comment/kudos/forgive my thirstiness if you enjoyed it!


End file.
